Regretfully
by cupcakebakingunicorns
Summary: Toby regrets joining the A-Team. He has decided. He is leaving. Mona alters his plan and who's doorstep does he end up on? None other than Hanna Marin. Tanny friendship. Rated T for brief language. One-Shot


**Regretfully**

**A/N: hello my lovelies! How are you this fine evening? I am fantastic... Well... I am back at college so I guess it's not so fantastic, but my roommates are being quiet for once. Which is a miracle let me tell you.**

**So, I watched the finale. I WAS NOT PLEASED! I am really hoping that Toby has only been there for like only a little while and not the whole time. I really love his character so… yeah. I really hope he's not bad like… forever. Have I mentioned I love his abs? Well… I do. It's like "Hello sexual" haha:P**

**Summary: Toby regrets joining the A-Team. He has decided. He is leaving. Mona alters his plan and who's doorstep does he end up on? None other than Hanna Marin. Tanny friendship.**

* * *

"Regretfully"

Toby looked at himself in the mirror. Black hoodie, black pants. He had the same face, but somehow, he didn't recognize himself. He disgusted himself. He hadn't been on the A-Team for too long. When he told Spencer he was looking for answers, he had been telling the truth. Mona had shown up at his new job. She had told him that the Team was for the ones who'd been hurt the most by Alison. In otherwords, him. He had accepted without really thinking about it. About two weeks in, however, after sending his girlfriend a particularly prying text, he felt horrible. He had gained her trust, and then trampled it in the dust. He looked into his own eyes.

He saw the hate for Alison. He saw the mastermind behind a lot of those texts. However he also saw weakness. Something that the girls, he had grown to love, caused. He couldn't do this. He couldn't go on betrAying them. **(A/N: you see what I did there?)**

"What's wrong Toby?" Her words said that she cared when he knew she didn't.

"I'm done, Mona," he said. He looked at her reflection. She shifted her feet but gave no other reaction than that. He turned around and looked at her, "Did you hear me? I said I'm done. I'm-" he was interrupted when the sound of a gun being cocked was heard. He felt the cold metal of it on his temple.

"I heard you," Mona said, "We both did," Toby glanced up at the other person in the hoodie. The real A. The one who never showed their face. The hood moved as the person nodded. Mona moved closer and grabbed his face, squishing it. He felt like a little kid in trouble.

"However," she continued, "You know too much about us. You're just going to run to those Liars and tell them everything you've seen," she pushed his face away. He struggled to go to her, but two more hooded figures appeared and held him back.

"I see you've already gotten my replacement," Toby spat.

"Everyone is replacable," Mona said, "Even you. Now," she looked at the hood with the gun, "Let's get this done. And try not to make a mess," she may have been working for A, but she sure acted like she was in charge. Instead of pulling the trigger, the hood pulled the gun from his head and walked to Mona, handing it to her. She looked up into the hood. They made a hand movement that said 'go on'. Toby gulped as Mona raised the gun. Toby struggled against the two that held him. Mona cocked the gun. Het face showed no hesitation, but her eyes gave her away. Something there told him she was just as scared as he was. The hoods were holding his wrists. If he could get the right leverage. The milisecond in which he saw Mona's hand twitch, he pulled with all his might and pushed the hoods in front of him, making a sprint for the general direction of the only exit in the building. He heard the gun go off a few times. He ran for his life out the door and into woods. They were the most generic woods he had ever seen. There was nothing that set them apart from anywhere else, yet, he knew exactly where he was. He took a Sharp right and felt a stabbing pain in his arm he knew he'd been shot, but he couldn't think about that right now. He finally slid into a sitting position behind a large oak tree.

"TOBY!" Mona's voice wasn't that far behind. Still, he couldn't run anymore. He grabbed his arm and attempted to keep pressure on the wound. "TOBY! WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE!" Mona's voice was closer.

"Leave him," the voice that came then was almost metalic. They were using some kind of voice changer. Because of it, he couldn't tell if it was male, female, old, young. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. It had to be the main A.

"What?" Mona asked.

"We know where he's going," Toby could almost hear Mona smiling. He then heard a few sets of footsteps retreating. The rats going back to their hole. He let out a breath and debated staying for a little while just to be sure they were gone. However, he wasn't sure he could wait that long. It was still dark outside. Really dark. He knew he had to get somewhere or he would bleed to death. So he stood, and began trekking to town.

* * *

Hanna Marin was having a perfectly boring night. She sat on her couch and grabbed her remote. Nothing on TV. She looked around. No one there since her mom left for the night to Ted's. She glanced at the kitchen. She shook her head trying to stop herself. Still she found herself in front of the fridge. She reached in to grab a pudding when she heard a loud thud from the front of the house. She froze.

"Aria? Spence? Em?" She didn't remember any of the girls texting her to come over. She grabbed a lamp from the table by the couch. She held it at her side. If it was that bitch, A, she was going to be ready... Well... As ready as she could be with a lamp as her weapon. She moved to the door quickly and quietly. She grabbed the handle, turning it quietly. Then she yanked it open as fast as she could and poised the lamp to attack.

"Holy shit!" She yelled. Toby was lying on her doorstep, covered in blood. "Wait here. I'll call and ambulance!" She started to go inside.

"No!" Toby said, somehow finding the strength to stand.

"What-"

"You can't call an ambulance because then they'll ask questions. You girls have to know about all of that right?" She blinked but then nodded slowly. She helped him inside and up onto the counter. She then went back to the door, shutting it, locking it, and closing all the blinds downstairs.

"Now what the hell happened?" She asked. Toby was silent, "Toby!" She said. He looked up guiltily.

"If I tell you..." She nodded, "You have to finish helping me, and then I'll leave forever and never come back, okay?"

"Toby, it can't be that bad..." He gave her a look. "It's that bad... Okay... I promise,"

"Swear?" She held up her hand.

"I'm under oath," she said.

"I don't think that means what you think- you know what? Nevermind," he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What did you do that's so bad?" She asked.

"Hanna... I was on the A Team,"

"WHAT?" She pushed herself away from him, "You WHAT?"

"Hanna you have to understand-"

"There's nothing to understand! I-I- I'm calling Spencer! I'm calling the police!"

"Wait! No!" He tried to slide off to stop her, but forgot about his hurt arm.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain, "Hanna please!" She slammed the phone down.

"Why should I Toby?" She asked. He pleaded with her with his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me explain," he said.

"You have about five minutes before I call the cops on your ass," he nodded.

"First, I would like to state that I wasn't part of the original A Team. That was Mona, one other person, and the main A,"

"Which is who?" She asked.

"You think I know? Only Mona has seen who it is," he said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What about that other person?"

"Dead," she made an 'oh' face, "Anyway, when I left Spencer to "get answers", I got them. Mona approached me and told me about the Team..." And so he recounted the whole tale. Hanna stayed silent throughout, pacing back and forth across the kitchen, occasionally giving him dirty looks. When he was finished, Hanna stopped in front of him.

"Three questions," he nodded, "Sorry, I know your like... bleeding but... How could you do that to Spencer?"

"Well... At the time I joined, I was angry at Spencer. At first it was a way to get back at Ali through her friends. Then, somehow, it morphed into a way to get back at Spencer," as soon as he said it, he knew it was true.

"Second: was you being in love with Spence all part of the plan?"

"Make no mistake Hanna. I truly loved Spencer. That part was never a lie,"

"And third: why did Mona shoot you?" He realized he'd left out that part, and explained.

"See?" He asked, "I was trying to leave!"

"You still helped Toby. You knew what it was and you helped!" She looked down at the floor, "But I made you a promise. But you make no mistake. As soon as I'm done you're gone!" He nodded solemnly. She helped him cut his shirt off so as not to damage his arm any further. The wound wasn't that bad. Mona had barely clipped him. Couldn't have even been an inch deep. She tried to ignore his gorgeous upper body **(A/N: Had to put that in there... sorry!)** as she looked for a clean rag. She then walked back over and roughly began cleaning up his arm.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"Hey, I said I would help. I never said I'd be gentle," she smirked and was a little gentler.

* * *

"Well... There we go," Hanna said. She'd only had to clean it up and put some gauze on it. It really wasn't that bad. Still... She could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"I should be going," he said. Hanna had managed to awkwardly stitch up his shirt, "Please let me tell Spencer okay? It needs to come from me," she nodded.

"Okay," he turned to leave.

"Wait!" It came out painfully. He turned back, "You can't go out like that," she gestured to his arm, "Crash on my couch,"

"Hanna I-"

"I know what I said!" She said, "But you're also just a person. Had Mona come here I would... Help her too. We're all people. And, regretfully, we all make mistakes. Come on," he gave her a thankful nod.

"I'll be gone by the time you wake up," he said.

"Okay," she didn't know what else to say. She grabbed him a blanket and within minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

For a little while, Hanna just watched him. He looked the same. Acted the same. Yet... He wasn't... him anymore. He was just another A. She noticed the black hoodie that was sitting on the floor. She stared at it. It was mocking her. Finally she stood and started up the fireplace. She snatched the hoodie off the floor and tossed it in. She watched as it lit up in flames. She felt satisfied by this and finally went upstairs.

* * *

Toby never actually slept. He'd seen it all. Watched her burn the hoodie. And in the morning, as per his promise, he was gone, simply leaving a note signed A.

For the first time... ever... Hanna smiled at the A at the bottom of the page.

_One A down_, she thought, _a hell-of-a-lot more to go._

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So I know that Hanna like... Underreacted but... Yeah! I just wanted Toby to be good! Lol! **

***Starts singing* "abs abs abs abs abs!"**


End file.
